Natsu the Harem Dora
by Eldart
Summary: Set in the real world in the City of Fiore, Japan. Natsu Dragneel has just enrolled into Magnolia High School where he must meet the typical challenges of teenage life... and catch the attention of the many women at his school at the same time.
1. Disclaimer

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **I do not, in any shape or form whatsoever have the privilege of owning the master-piece that is Fairy Tail; Hiro Mashima (I wish he was my sensei) owns all rights to Fairy Tail. I am but a fan.**_


	2. Introductions are in Order

_**Authors' Note – Hello Readers, I'm back again with another story, this time a Natsu x Harem Story. This is planned to be a long story with a ball-part guess of about thirty chapters. The concept of this story, which is that of a Japanese High School in a world with no Magic that contain our beloved Fairy Tail Characters, is inspired by ( ). I found that it was a very good read, so If you haven't read it and are into Natsu x Harem stories, please find the time to give it a read and review, I am sure the author will appreciate it. Now onto this new Story of mine, 'Natsu the Harem Dora'.**_

Our story begins in the city of Fiore, Japan. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining and the weather cool. We direct our attention to a young teenage boy with pink hair, who was on his way to his new school for his first day.

"Man… I hate walking, wish I was allowed to drive to school, hmph" Natsu Dragneel complains as he walks slowly, "Why do I even have to go?" he adds with a moan.

Natsu Dragneel wasn't what you would call normal; for starters his hair was naturally pink. But more importantly… where most teenagers from a wealthy family go to Private schools, Natsu chose to go to a Public and he was from a very wealthy family.

The Dragneel family was known throughout Japan for their strong heritage, martial arts and for being its number one technological magnet.

So no… Natsu was not normal.

Natsu approached the gates of his new school, Magnolia High. Once he reached said gates, he looked up to gaze upon the building that was Magnolia High.

 _It seems okay…_ Natsu thought to himself as he evaluated that the school looked like a very clean and traditional environment for a school with three stories and three buildings connected by covered bridges.

"Hi there… are you new here?" a sweet voice spoke behind him.

Natsu turns to look at the person who spoke to him… and took a step back.

Before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on; her hair was a river of silver, her eyes sparkled purple and her figure was provocative enough to excite his little friend down-stairs just a little.

"I'm Mirajane… Mirajane Strauss, nice to meet you" the girl, Mirajane, said with a smile and an outstretched hand.

"Nice… to meet you too… I'm Natsu… Natsu Dragneel" Natsu replied as he took her hand.

Mirajane laughed, "You know, you're kind of cute… acting all shy and everything".

Natsu blushes a deep shade of scarlet at her words, "Thankyou… I think you're cute as well… the way you are that is" he says blushing deeper and sweating a bit.

"What was that!?" a deep voice said.

The pair look to their left and Natsu sees a large man with silver hair walk sternly toward them, glaring at Natsu.

"It's not manly to hit on another man's sister you know" the man with the deep voice said as he sticks his face into Natsu's own, "You should apologize for not being manly!".

"Elfman stop it… and do you have to be such an over-protective big-brother all the time, you're embarrassing me!" Mirajane says as she pushes her brother, Elfman and steps between him and Natsu.

"Man needs to know his place Mira-nee now move aside" Elfman growls.

"What did you just tell me to do!?" Mirajane growls out with a sudden and unexpected dark look in her eyes.

Elfman begins to sweat freely, "A-Al-Alright M-Mira-nee… I'll go away just please… don't hurt me".

Mira crosses her arms and glares at her brother, "Please do".

Elfman sighs and begins to walk away, but not before glaring at Natsu, telling him this wasn't over.

When Elfman was away, Natsu said, "Your Big Brother looks like a pain".

Mirajane laughs, "He is… and he is actually my younger brother".

Natsu gapes at her, "B-but… he's so big and protective over you… that's more of an older brother thing isn't it?"

"I suppose you're right" Mirajane says with a smile, "But all the same I am older than him by eleven months".

Natsu sighs, "Well you got any other brothers I need to worry about?" He asks her.

"No… the only sibling I got besides Elfman is his twin Lisanna… speaking of which where is she?" Mira mutters the last.

"Is she late?" Natsu asks.

"Maybe… you never know; she could be early" Mira answers doubtfully.

Natsu nods, "If you need help finding her, I can help you".

Mirajane shakes her head side to side, "No… it'll be right… she'll either be on her way or at home so she's in no danger".

Mira sighs, "Well you're new here Natsu… you need a guide?"

Natsu nods, "Yes I could use one, you offering?"

Mirajane smiles, "Don't worry Natsu just leave it to me".

…

"Here's the staff room… I figured you would need to speak with our year coordinator first" Mira says after taking Natsu through a series of stairs and hallways to a door labelled 'Staff Room'.

"Yeah… I need to report to a guy named… Dreyer Sensei?" Natsu says, raising an eyebrow at Mira.

"He's the Class 3A Coordinator… which means we're in the same class" Mirajane adds with a smile.

"What's he like?" Natsu asks.

Mirajane appears to ponder this for a moment before saying, "He's fair… every now and then he can be absolutely terrifying but most of the time he's pretty laid back".

Natsu nods, "Guess I'd better go in" he says as he slides the door open.

The Staff Room seemed typical to Natsu. There was a row of twelve desks with ten of them currently occupied. In the corner there was a few couches forming a U shape around a coffee table and a small television and there was a counter on the wall that went along the hallway outside with a fridge and utensils for making grounded coffee and tea.

"Can I help you?" a female teacher asks as she approaches Natsu.

"Yes I'm looking for Dreyer Sensei" Natsu says to the teacher. She was of average height and in her middle thirties or so with short cropped black hair.

She smiles, "You must be our transfer student… my name is Mikovic Sensei, but all the students are allowed to call me by my first name, Ur".

"Nice to meet you uh… Ur. I'm Natsu Dragneel and yes, I'm the transfer student" Natsu replies.

Ur looks behind Natsu and says, "Showing Natsu around are we Mirajane?"

"Yes Ur" Mirajane replies with a smile, "Just doing my duty as a class representative".

Ur nods, "You can trust Mirajane, she's a good girl, now then…" Ur looks up and around the room, "You can find Makarov over there on the couch with its back to us Natsu".

"Makarov? Sorry but I'm looking for Dreyer Sensei" Natsu corrects Ur who shakes her head, laughing slightly.

"Sorry, Makarov is his first name… and just for your information he likes his students to call him 'Master', but don't worry… it's for respect and not sexual innuendo or anything" she adds with a smile.

Natsu nods, "Well it was nice meeting you Sensei… I mean Ur".

Ur smiles and walks back to her desk. Natsu walks over to the couch she pointed out and noticed that no one was sitting there.

"Hmm… she said he was here" Natsu says thoughtfully.

"I'm down here brat" a rough and old voice said from the couch.

Natsu looks over the head of the couch for the first time and sees a small and old man with pure white hair sitting on it.

"I'm sorry, uh… Master… I didn't see you" Natsu apologizes.

Makarov sighs, "Don't worry… it happens so often I don't even care" Makarov looks up at Natsu and says, "I'm Dreyer Sensei but my students will always call me Master… but I see you already heard that part".

Natsu nods, "Yeah, Ur… I mean Mikovic Sensei… she told me, I'm Natsu Dragneel the new transfer student".

"Well then" Makarov says as he gets up, "Welcome to Magnolia High Natsu Dragneel… just give me a moment will you?" with that Makarov walks to his desk and brings out a laminate folder and hands it to Natsu, "this contains a map of the school, a school guide booklet and your timetable".

Natsu nods, "Thankyou Master".

"You can go now, your homeroom begins in twenty minutes… don't be late and you will be in 3A, so I will be your teacher" Makarov says gruffly and walks away.

Natsu walks back out to the hall to a waiting Mirajane.

"How'd it go?" Mirajane asks sweetly.

Natsu sighs, "Pretty well…".

"Hmm… I have a feeling you don't know yourself" Mirajane says with a smirk.

Natsu smiles, "Yeah well… I think you can't be sure with Master"

Mirajane nods and links her right arm with Natsu's left and begins to pull him, "Come on… I'll take you to the homeroom".

Natsu smiles and allows himself to be dragged along.

…

"Hello everyone, my name is Natsu Dragneel… I'm originally from Kyoto but I moved here to become a little independent, It's a pleasure to meet all of you" Natsu introduces himself to the class twenty minutes later.

"Thank you Natsu… you can take the seat next to Mirajane and we can begin homeroom" Makarov orders Natsu who follows gratefully.

As Natsu takes his seat Mirajane smiles at him, "What do you know? We're sitting next to eachother".

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" Natsu answers.

"It's not manly to sit next to another mans' sister" a deep voice said on Natsu's other side.

Natsu looks over and sees who he thought he would see; Elfman.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were younger than Mirajane?" Natsu questions him.

"Yeah, by eleven months… she was born in January and me and Lisanna were born in December" Elfman replies.

"Lisanna? Your twin?" Natsu asks and Elfman nods.

"Lisanna is in 3B, so I'll introduce you guys at lunch" Mirajane explains to Natsu who nods in reply.

"Alright brats" Makarov calls out, "Let's start homeroom".

"Yes Master!" the class shouts in reply.

…

"Lisanna, this is Natsu he's a transfer student" Mirajane says to her little sister, "And Natsu, this is Lisanna my little sister".

"Nice to meet you Lisanna" Natsu greets her.

"Thank you, It's nice to meet you too" Lisanna says with a smile much like her sisters'.

The four of them; Natsu, Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna were seated in the school cafeteria. Mirajane was eating a plain salad, Elfman was eating from a heaping plate of chicken drumsticks and Lisanna was delicately eating a shepherd's pie. Natsu meanwhile was eating one of everything with determination.

"Natsu" Mirajane giggles, "You can't eat all that".

"Sure I can, apparently I have a bottomless pit for a stomach so I need a lot of food to fill it up… so people say".

"I'm pretty sure they were speaking figuratively" Mirajane says as her and her two siblings all sweat-drop.

Once they had all finished, the group began to talk.

"So where are you from Natsu?" Lisanna asks him.

"I came from Kyoto before I moved here" Natsu answers.

"Why did you move out here anyway… I'd love to live in Kyoto" Lisanna says with a sparkle in her eyes.

"It's not that great there as you may think and I just wanted to move somewhere else" Natsu replies.

"Do you have a place yet?" Mirajane asks but before he can answer Elfman interrupts with, "If he doesn't he isn't staying with us… who knows what he might do to you and Lisanna".

"Don't worry manly man" Natsu says making the girls giggle into their hands, "I have my own place".

 _Yeah! If you can call a penthouse suite of the best apartment complex in Fiore just a place_ , he thought humorously.

"That's good to hear Natsu, I suppose it must be hard living on your own" Mirajane states while Natsu shakes his head.

"Nah It's cool… It's actually quite fun" Natsu says.

"Well If you want, you can come over to our place on the weekends and hang out" Mirajane answers while Elfman growls.

"For sure" Natsu answers.

The four begin to plan taking Natsu on a tour of Fiore on the weekend when they were all suddenly interrupted by a scarlet haired student.

"Greetings, you must be Natsu Dragneel, the new transfer student, I'm Erza Scarlet" the scarlet head, Erza, greets Natsu with an outstretched hand.

"What do you think you're doing Erza, saying hi to him… he's going to be mine!" Mirajane says turning into her inner personality.

Erza clashes her head with Mirajane and whispers, "I don't care who's going to be yours or not Mirajane, or should I say, Demon! As the Student Council President It is my responsibility to greet new students".

Mirajane grinds her teeth as Erza pulls away.

"Now then Natsu… I just came to let you know If you need anything, come to the council room at any break and come to me, I'll help you as best as I can" Erza says as she takes her leave, while Natsu nods.

"Will do Erza" Natsu calls out in reply to her retreating back.

"Damn that Erza" Mirajane growls.

"What's wrong? What's with her and Erza?" Natsu asks the twins.

"Well… back in middle school they used to be best friends but once they hit High School… well… they drifted apart and became hateful rivals ever since… doesn't help that Erza won the president election instead of her" Lisanna answers and Elfman nods in agreement.

"Damn that Erza… who does she think she is, acting all superior" Mirajane growls out as the bell goes.

The group gets up and Mirajane turns to Natsu, "Come on Natsu… we have our PE class with 3C" Mirajane says with a sadistic smile.

"Why is she so happy?" Natsu asks Lisanna, walking her out of the cafeteria.

Lisanna smiles and simply answers, "Erza is in 3C and you're playing a game of Soccer against them".

Natsu sighs. ' _This will be an interesting game'_ he thinks as he walks to the changing rooms.

…

"It's always a pleasure meeting a new student, welcome to Magnolia High Natsu my name is Clive Sensei, but you can call me Gildarts if you'd like and I'm your PE teacher" Gildarts introduces himself to Natsu when classes A and C head onto the field.

"Uh, thank you Gildarts, It's a pleasure to be here" Natsu says kind of hesitant.

"Hey Natsu" Gildarts whispers in Natsu's ear.

"What?" Natsu asks.

Gildarts sighs and says, "Look at all their butts being tucked up in those small sports shorts" he points at all the girls.

Natsu decides to walk away from a suddenly confused Gildarts.

"What were you and Gildarts talking about?" Mirajane asks as he joins her and Elfman on the field.

"He wanted to talk about you girls and your butts" Natsu answers, making Mirajane laugh.

"Yes, he's a bit of a pervert actually, but otherwise a good guy" Mirajane says.

"Okay, team captains and co-captains step forward!" Gildarts calls from the middle of the field.

"That's my cue" Mirajane says before she heads over along with a blonde girl with a sizeable bust.

On the other side of the field, Erza and a brunette with serious eyes met them.

"Who are they? The co-captains I mean" Natsu asks Elfman.

"On our team we have Lucy Heartfillia, a pretty good athlete but guys usually avoid her since she has a permanent case of PMS, she's also the head of the Journalist Club" Elfman starts pointing out the busty blonde, Lucy.

Natsu nods, "And the other one?"

"That's Kagura, head of the Kendo club and best friends with Erza… If it weren't for her responsibilities as the president though, Erza would be the head of the Judo club… she's ridiculously good with a sword" Elfman finishes.

Natsu nods and the next thing he heard was Gildarts' whistle, "Begin!".

…

The game had to be stopped after Kagura and Lucy had a fight and Lucy ended up going to the Nurse's office. Mirajane and Natsu were on their way to see her.

"Hey Mira, sorry about the fight" Lucy Heartfillia greets Mira as she walks in.

Lucy had a bandage wrapped around her head and her left fist; Kagura hit her so hard in the head that it cut her and Lucy appeared to have bruised her knuckles.

"I hope you're okay" Mira says gently, stroking Lucy's shoulder.

"I'm fine Mira, I'll be up before you know it… so… why's 'Natsu the transfer' here?" Lucy asks.

"Yes, I believe Introductions are in order, Natsu this is Lucy and Lucy this is Natsu" Mirajane introduces the two.

The two shake hands and greet eachother.

"So how long does the nurse say you have to stay here for?" Natsu asks Lucy.

"She said for at least the rest of the school day" Lucy answers.

"Well don't worry we'll visit you at Afternoon break to give you company" Mira assures her and Lucy smiles.

"Really Mira I'm fine" she says and Mira just nods.

"We have to head off to class, I'm sorry Lucy" Mira says regretfully.

"No problem, it was nice meeting you Natsu" Lucy adds as they leave.

Natsu pulls off a toothy grin, "yeah… nice meeting you too Lucy".

The pair slide the door close behind them.

"I hope she'll be okay in there by herself" Mirajane worries but Natsu puts a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine… right now though we need to get to class" Natsu tells her and she agrees.

The pair turn to head to class, but run into Erza and Kagura instead.

"Erza" Mirajane growls.

"Mira" Erza answers in kind.

"What are you and… her… doing here?" Mirajane asks Erza.

"We have come to apologize to Miss Heartfillia since it was indeed Kagura's fault that the fight started and that Lucy was hurt so badly" Erza explains with an edge to her voice.

"I don't see why I need to apologize" Kagura mutters. Erza ignores her and turns to Natsu.

"So Natsu… how are you settling?" Erza asks kindly.

Natsu nods slowly as he says, "Pretty well… you people have been really nice to me so I'm grateful".

Erza sighs gladly, "That's good to hear… Natsu this is Kagura and Kagura this is Natsu" she introduces the two.

Natsu and Kagura shake hands and greet eachother.

"So where did you go before you came here Natsu?" Kagura asks Natsu.

"I came from Kyoto, a school called Dora High School" Natsu answers.

Kagura raises an eyebrow, "Dragon High School?".

Natsu laughs, "Yeah, it was a bit of a fiery school" he jokes making Kagura giggle.

"Well I'll see you around Natsu, if you need me just check the Kendo Hall, I'm usually in there" Kagura says as she gets ready to go into the Nurse's Office.

"Yea see you around Kagura" Natsu waves goodbye as Kagura and Erza enter the office.

"Come on Natsu" Mirajane says, slightly annoyed, "Let's head off to class".

…

The school bell rang announcing the end of the school day.

"Hey Natsu, where do you live?" Lisanna asks Natsu as her, Natsu, Mirajane and Elfman walked out of the school gates together.

"Uh" Natsu tries to think of what to say; he didn't want anyone to know he was rich, "I live near the ocean over there".

"Wow, the rent over there is a bit high for us but It's beautiful over there… your parents must have really good jobs if they can send you enough money for you to live there" Mirajane says, smiling.

"Yeah, well my dad works really hard and it pays well, what can I say?" Natsu replies, not exactly lying.

"Well Natsu I hope you enjoyed your first day at Magnolia High" Elfman says to Natsu.

"Yeah I loved it" Natsu says with a grin.

"Oh no" Lisanna mutters under her breath.

"What is it?" Mirajane asks her.

Lisanna points straight ahead to a teenage boy with raven black hair… and he had no shirt on.

"Who's he?" Natsu asks Mira and she just frowns at the shirtless man.

"That is Lisanna's ex, they broke up three weeks ago, he hasn't been able to get over it" she answers.

The teen reaches them and grabs Lisanna's hand, "Lisanna… we need to talk" he says to her.

"Listen Gray, I told you… I can't deal with a guy who sub-consciously strips all the time" Lisanna explains to him.

"I do not sub-consciously strip!" Gray exclaims as he sub-consciously begins to undo his belt.

"YOU'RE DOING IT RIGHT NOW!" Lisanna yells at him.

"How'd that happen?" Gray asks himself.

Mirajane turns to Natsu, "You head on home, these two will be a while and we'll stay to look after her".

Natsu replies, "Thank you for showing me around today… I'll see you tomorrow".

"Not a problem Natsu… I'll see you tomorrow" Mira says with a smile as Natsu waves them goodbye and heads home.

When Natsu reached home he sighed as he laid down on bed.

 _Everyone is so great… Mirajane in particular. I think I am going to enjoy this school._

Natsu's home phone begins to ring and he gets up to answer it.

"Hello Natsu" a familiar voice says.

"Hey dad" Natsu replies, "Everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, I just wanted to check in with you to see how you went on your first day of school" replies Igneel Dragneel CEO of Dragneel Enterprises, Head of the Dragneel Family and Natsu's father.

"Everything was great, all the people were nice and I made a few friends" Natsu answers.

"That's good… good… well listen I hate to say this since I just called but I need to go, a meeting is about to start, but I put two hundred and fifty thousand yen in your bank account for your monthly allowance… goodbye son" Igneel says over the phone.

"Goodbye Dad" Natsu replies a little sad and lays down on bed.

 _Yeah, it was an awesome day… what will happen tomorrow?_

 _ **Authors' Note – Well… that was the longest chapter that I have ever written, nearly twice as large as my second largest chapter. I plan for all the chapters to be around this length just to forewarn you. If you have any issues, ideas or would just like to tell me you liked it… please review as I would appreciate it (and I'm not one of those authors who just ignore their reviews, I check my emails twice a day for any new reviews for my stories… and if you have a direct issue, I will personally message you). Otherwise, move onto Chapter Two as I am posting it with this Chapter also.**_

 _ **PS – If you're reading this for the LEMONS… those won't come until later on in the story… like chapter four or five or something like that… that's when they'll start but my story is plot based and not LEMON based… I'll just be adding LEMONS throughout the story to… spice it up.**_

 _ **PSII – Notice how I pinned Gray as a total dusch-bag? That's because he is a dusch-bag…**_


	3. Club Day

_**Authors' Note – Well here is Chapter Two… I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter One and If you haven't reviewed it but wish to… just do it now before reading the second chapter… or vice versa I don't really care. On to Chapter Two.**_

Natsu Dragneel was late for school.

He had forgotten to set his alarm before going to bed the night before and as a result; he woke up fifteen minutes before school began.

"I'm going to be so late" he growled around a piece of bread he was able to snatch before running out the door; right now he was running down the street toward school, "Dreyer Sensei is going to have my ass!"

After reaching the school and sprinting down the labyrinth of hallways that made up the school, Natsu finally pants heavily as he slides open the door to homeroom.

"Mr Dragneel… how nice of you to join us… ten minutes late no less" Makarov, the year advisor for Natsu's year mutters sarcastically from his desk.

"I apologize Master, I overslept" Natsu pants out as he takes his seat.

Makarov gets up from sitting on his desk at the front and walks over to Natsu. Once reached, Makarov jumps up and slaps Natsu on the back of the head, hard.

"Grr WHAT WAS THAT FOR OLD MAN!?" Natsu exclaims, outraged earning him another slap.

"The second one was for talking to a teacher in an inappropriate manner… the first was for using such a stupid reason as 'overslept' for tardiness… I will not accept such excuses.

Natsu sighs, "I apologize Master".

Makarov nods, "Well now, we can continue with homeroom, you can see me after homeroom Mr Dragneel in order to catch up on what you missed… understood?"

Natsu nods and Makarov addresses the class, "Alright, as you all know today is Club Selection Day, so either you choose a Club or the school chooses for you, understand?"

"Yes Master" the class replies.

Natsu meanwhile, was having reservations; he did not know which club to join.

…

"I can't believe you were tardy because you forgot to set your alarm, that's so unmanly" Elfman comments as Natsu tells him and Mira what happened.

"Come now Elfman, don't be so mean to Natsu… It was all just a mistake" Mira says trying to stop any further piercing comments from Elfman who just grunts.

"Anyway… I now have a new problem" Natsu interrupts.

"Really? What kind?" Mira asks.

"I don't know which club I should join" Natsu mutters.

Mira and Elfman look at eachother before Mira replies, "How is that a problem? We can just find you a club that suits you".

Natsu nods, "True, but that kind of stuff… It makes my brain hurt".

"You don't say?" Mira and Elfman sweat drop together.

"Argh! What am I going to do?" Natsu cries out.

"You could join me in the Journalism Club" a familiar voice says as she sits down next to Elfman; Lucy Heartfillia.

"Hey Lucy, you feeling better?" Mira asks politely.

"Yeah I'm great, thanks Mira… so Natsu, how about you join the Journalism Club, it's just me and four other members so far" Lucy offers Natsu.

"Who's in the club?" Natsu asks her, genuinely curious.

"Well there's me and then there's Levy, she is a real bookworm and I think she just joined to be the first one to read my articles… then there's Levy's groupies Jet and Droy… all they do is stare at Levy and then there's… well… then there's Gajeel" Lucy finishes with a shudder.

"What's wrong with Gajeel?" Natsu asks as he notices that Mira and Elfman too shudder at the name.

"Gajeel is a trouble-maker, he has piercing all over his face and arms it's ridiculous and he's a total creep… apparently Levy has a thing for him, but I don't see how, he's an absolute weirdo and psychopath" Lucy explains to Natsu who nods.

"Well… Journalism isn't really my thing, but if this guy Gajeel gives you any trouble Lucy, let me know and I'll straighten him out" Natsu says with a smile.

Lucy laughs, "Thank you Natsu, I'll let you know if that happens" with that Lucy decided to take her leave… maybe to recruit more members for the Journalism Club.

Natsu sighs, "I wish I could think of a good club to join".

"How about you be a man and join the Judo Club" Elfman suggests roughly.

"No" Natsu puts simply, making Elfman sweat drop.

"Hmm" Mirajane hums thoughtfully.

"What is it Mira?" Natsu asks.

Mira waves her hand, "Oh it's nothing Natsu, nothing at all".

Natsu was so confused he felt like a question mark or two was over his head right now.

"It's just…" Mira begins shyly, "… how about you join me in the… in the… Photography Club" her words mad Elfman scoff immediately.

"WHATS WRONG WITH MY CLUB ELFMAN!?" Mira shouts at Elfman making him shudder.

"N-n-nothing Mira-Nee, it's just… there's another name for that club beside 'Photography'".

"Another name?" Natsu asks as Mira growls at her brother.

"Yes I heard that name… the 'Pervert' Club, right?" Mira asks pointedly to her brother who nods.

"Yeah, yeah the pervert club… WAIT!" Elfman shouts as Mira knocks him over the head.

Natsu cringes, "So… why is it call the 'Pervert' Club?"

Mira sighs, "Our head is none other than Gray, who you met yesterday… he knows nothing about photography but he insists that I pose bikini shots, as well as two other members, only one of whom is okay with it".

"Who are they?"

"We have Jenny from 3C and Juvia from 3D… Juvia is the one who is okay with it but that's because she's obsessed with Gray for some reason or another" Mira answers.

Natsu nods, "I see… should I bash him?"

"No, don't worry about it Natsu… anyway we need to figure out which club you should join" Mira placates Natsu.

"He should join me in the Kendo Club" a familiar voice suggests.

The group turn to see none other than Kagura, who right now had a wooden practice Kendo sword strapped to her back.

"Join the Kendo Club?" Natsu raises an eyebrow, "No thanks".

Kagura returns the raised eyebrow, "Oh? Why not?"

"I want a challenge" Natsu says simply neither arrogant nor modest… just honest.

A tick mark seems to appear on Kagura's forehead, "A… a challenge?"

Natsu nods, "If I joined it would just be boring for me and hurtful for all of you".

Kagura sighs, "Very well Natsu… I challenge you to a duel…" Kagura challenges immediately grabbing the attention of everyone in the vicinity, "… If I win, which I will, you need to join the Kendo Club, however" she frowns over the words she was about to say, "If you win, you don't need to join and I… I will… do as you say for the rest of the day".

Natsu blinks twice.

"Well?" Kagura demands.

Natsu sighs, "And if I refuse?"

"I will tell the Master to put you into the club… all I need to do is talk to Erza about it".

Natsu nods in acceptance, "Very well… I accept the duel and the terms".

Kagura walks away, but Mira was seething, "NATSU! Why did you do that? Kagura will win, I hope you realise".

Natsu groans, "So little faith…" he whispers, almost to himself.

"What?" Mira asks.

"You never considered that I might be good" Natsu says softly as he gets.

"Natsu…" Mira says.

"Forget it Mira… I'm going to get ready" and with that Natsu walks away to ready himself for battle.

"He is so going to lose to Kagura-san" a random voice nearby spoke.

But Mira was no longer so sure as before; that look in his eyes… was that of a warrior.

…

"Are you ready for this Natsu?" Kagura asks her opponent, raising her Kendo Sword.

Natsu nods, raising his own sword, "Ready when you are Kagura".

"FIGHT!" the umpire calls out and immediately the pair dash to one another, locking their swords together.

"Going all out straight off the bat Natsu?" Kagura asks Natsu, smirking.

Natsu laughs, "Not even a tenth of my effort".

"We'll see about that… do not underestimate me Natsu".

"Return the favor then".

"Mermaid Heel Attack!" Kagura strikes out with one of her best moves.

"Fairy Tail!" Natsu returns in kind.

The swords clash and the air around them becomes splinters of wood. The audience is silent; they were familiar with Kagura's signature move but… what did Natsu do?  
The shower of splinters clear to reveal Natsu standing over Kagura with his sword pointed down at her as she laid on the ground… defeated.

"I can't believe… I lost" Kagura sighs dejectedly.

Natsu laughs, "Don't fret over it Kagura… a millisecond faster and you would've beaten me".

Kagura smiles as she gets back up, throwing away the handle of her ruined sword.

"You aren't like other men Natsu… you know that?" Kagura asks him and Natsu shrugs.

"I am who I am".

Kagura smiles more at the man before her… a true warrior and rival.

"If you won't join the Kendo Club, then do me a favor" Kagura says to Natsu.

"Sure, unless it's you asking me to kill someone or myself then I'll grant I to you Kagura".

"I always train after school until late at night… I was hoping that from now on you would train with me, so that I can get better" Kagura asks of him.

Natsu considers this… Kagura wished for nothing but the chance to get stronger.

Natsu nods, "Very well… what time?"

"Six o'clock on any school day you can come… but come tonight no matter what okay?" Kagura answers.

Natsu nods.

Meanwhile Mirajane watched the two's conversation from the side.

 _So Kagura wishes to get closer to Natsu?_ Mirajane thinks to herself, _I won't let her win._

…

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Natsu yells at Elfman and Mirajane.

"Geez Natsu… It's not manly to make other people go deaf you know" Elfman mutters.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Mirajane asks sweetly.

"What isn't wrong? I haven't got a club to join! If I don't pick one, then Dreyer Sensei will pick one for me!" Natsu shudders as he says.

"Then be a man and pick one already" Elfman says.

"But there aren't any that I like!" Natsu retorts.

"Natsu, care to hear some advice?" Mirajane asks.

"Hmm? Sure" Natsu answers.

"Let Dreyer Sensei choose… you said there aren't any clubs that interest you so why not let fate decide" Mirajane suggests.

"Leaving things to fate isn't manly Mira-nee" Elfman mutters.

"I don't care if it's not manly by your books or not Elfman, I think I'll listen to Mira" Natsu growls at Elfman who growls back.

Mira laughs, "Thankyou Natsu… now come on, we're allowed to go home early today" she says as she begins to walk to the school front gates.

Natsu sighs. He was going to leave it to the old man then. He hoped it's a good idea.

" _But come tonight… no matter what"_

Natsu perks up, "Sorry Mira, I have practise with Kagura tonight".

Mira turns around and sighs, "Yeah I forgot as well… good luck" she calls out a Natsu turns and heads back inside the school to wait until six o'clock.

…

At six o'clock Natsu walked into the Kendo Hall. It looked as it usually did, around twenty metres long and fifteen metres wide, wooden panelled with windows all along the edges of the ceiling. The wooden plank floors were worn smooth by the countless number of feet that have stepped over it since the Hall was built.

"There you are Natsu" Kagura's voice called out as he entered.

Natsu turned toward the voice to see Kagura… and his eyes popped.

Kagura was wearing nothing but bandages around her sizable chest and the bottom of a traditional kimono. She held two wooden practise swords in each hand. The sight of her revealing outfit and the sweat that beaded across her skin was somewhat erotic to Natsu… he couldn't help that his little friend got excited at the sight of her.

"uh… uh… um" Natsu stuttered as he looked her over.

Kagura raises an eyebrow and laughs, "So you are a man it seems" she says, stepping closer.

Kagura walked up to Natsu until the bandages around her chest brushed his own chest. Her breath was hot and steady as she lightly breathed on him.

She reaches up with her head to whisper in his ear, "Does this turn you on Natsu?"

All that Natsu could do was stutter as he felt his little friend come to full attention over his current situation, making Kagura laugh as she moves away… much to Natsu's relief.

"I think I've teased you enough" Kagura says as she wraps a jacket around herself and then throws one of the swords to Natsu, "Are you ready?"

Natsu nods and for the next two hours the pair cross swords.

In the end, they both ended up slumping down a wall next to eachother in a panting heap.

"That… was some… good exercise… thankyou… Natsu" Kagura thanks Natsu, leaning on his shoulder.

"It's alright Kagura" Natsu replies.

The two were silent for some time whilst catching their breath and enjoying the others' company.

Kagura speaks up at last, "Are you enjoying Magnolia High?"

Natsu nods, "Yeah, It's so normal here it's refreshing".

Kagura frowns at him, "Normal? You act as though that normal is strange to you".

Natsu gulps; he almost revealed who he really was… the son of the owner of a multi-billion-dollar company that is.

"Yeah, well… I've been to some really strange schools is all" Natsu manages to say without exactly lying either.

Kagura frowns but shrugs, letting the topic go, "Anyway… I'm glad you're enjoying it".

The two were silent for some time once more before Natsu decides to stand up, Kagura following him.

"Are you leaving?" Kagura asks him.

Natsu sighs, "Yeah, I'd better go home and get some sleep".

Kagura steps closer to Natsu and does the last thing he expected her to do; she kisses him.

After a breathless minute of the pleasure of the others' lips, the pair unlock themselves from their embrace lest they suffocate.

"What… as that… for?" Natsu asks in pants.

Kagura smiles, "If you're too dense to know by now… you'll figure it out soon Natsu, I'm sure".

Natsu nods, "Well… goodnight then" and walks away.

"Yes" Kagura whispers to herself, "Goodnight my love".

…...

Meanwhile, Makarov was in the staff room at his usual spot on the lounge looking over the club application forms from all the students that day, making notes of who was where. He frowns slightly over one of the names but is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Makarov calls out.

The door opens and Erza Scarlet, the student council president walks inside.

"What is it Ms Scarlet?" Makarov asks.

"Master… I was just about to head home and I saw you were still here and wondered if I could help with anything" Erza replies.

Makarov shakes his head, "No Erza dear, I'm fine… just looking over some of the forms from today is all".

Erza nods and then notices the Master frown down at one of the forms.

"What's wrong Master?" Erza asks.

Makarov looks up, realising Erza saw his concern, "One of our students left their form blank".

"Who would that be?" Erza asks.

"Natsu Dragneel, our new transfer student" Makarov answers, making Erza start in surprise.

Makarov notices this, "What's wrong with you?" he says ironically.

"Nothing Master… where do you plan to put him may I ask?"

Makarov frowns and replies, "The swimming club hasn't had many members this year… perhaps there".

Erza frowns and decides to go for it, "I may have a better idea for him Master".

Makarov looks up at Erza and nods, "Let's hear it then".

…

Natsu made it to homeroom on time for his third day of school.

"How was practise with Kagura last night?" Mira asks, worried about how much progress Kagura had made with Natsu.

Natsu sighs, "That girl… she has way too much energy" he says, making Mira laugh.

"Alright brats, settle down" Makarov calls out to the class as he enters, settling them down.

"Congratulations to all who were able to find a club… those of whom that have not chosen one, a club has been chosen for you" Makarov addresses them. Natsu began to wonder what club he was placed in.

"Now let's get on with homeroom shall we?" Makarov says but adds, "Oh and Natsu… I would like to see you in the staff room after homeroom understood?"

Natsu nods, already wondering what lay in store for him.

…

"Ah hello Natsu" Makarov says to Natsu as he enters the Staff Room.

Natsu nods, "Is this about my club Master?"

"Indeed it is… but first we must wait for someone to arrive" Makarov says just as the door opens and Erza enters the Staff Room.

"There you are Erza, we're all here then" Makarov says as Erza takes a seat next to Natsu.

The three sit in silence for a bit before, "So… about my club?" Natsu asks.

"Well… it's not exactly a club" Makarov mutters.

"Allow me Master?" Erza asks and Makarov nods, "Natsu" she adds, turning to Natsu.

Natsu looks at Erza, wondering what was going on.

"Natsu… It has been decided that you will serve on the Student Council as my Treasurer" Erza states.

Natsu looks at her blankly, "Me?"

Erza nods, "That's right".

Natsu couldn't understand it… why him?  
…

"I don't understand why Erza wants me on the Student Council" Natsu says to Mira at lunch.

Mira sighs; she had a good idea, one she didn't like.

"They probably just want to fill in the vacancy Natsu" Mira reassures him.

Natsu nods, "Yeah, you're probably right".

Mira decides that now is the best time to ask, "So Natsu… any plans for the weekend?"

"Nothing at all really" Natsu answers around a mouthful of food.

Mira smiles, "Excellent… then how about I show you around Magnolia on Saturday then?"

"Sure" Natsu smiles.

 _ **Authors' Note – Hmm… not as long as Chapter One but… still my second longest ever chapter. I kind of like this Chapter… we see more development within the plot and the characters (really just Kagura and Erza). I am not going to reveal who will be in the Harem (although you can probably guess some of them so far) because that will just spoil the fun. Anyway I am uncertain ow long it will be before I do Chapters 3 and 4 (I will be updating per two chapters) as I am currently busy with my studies. Anyway, Auf Wierdesehen.**_


	4. Search

_**Authors' Note – Hello Readers, I am back with Chapters Three and Four. This is Chapter Three 'Search', I am sure you will see why I called it that. I am glad for all of the people who have 'Favourite' and 'Followed' this story, as well as reviewed it; I can't remember the user but whoever it was that made a comment on how 'I don't see how nobody knows the Dragneel name if it's such a big family'. Well… there are plenty of Important people in the world that no one knows about, I bet I could name some you wouldn't know. But fear not for this will be the only hint about the contents of this chapter; one of the reasons it is called 'Search' is because of the google search bar… hehe. Anyway enjoy Readers!**_

"Erza put you on the student council? As the treasurer?" Mirajane asks shocked while her, Natsu, Lisanna and Lucy sat in the cafeteria during lunch that day after Erza told Natsu about her decision.

"Yeah, it was a shock for me too" Natsu laughs good-heartedly rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't understand why she would want to though, I mean… you're only new" Mirajane ponders.

"Who cares?" Lucy asks Mira, "I think it's great you're on the council" Lucy adds to Natsu who grins appreciatively.

"You only think it's a great idea because your part of the Journalism Club… with Natsu on the council you can get inside scoop" Mirajane mutters darkly to Lucy who smiles.

"Might as well reap all the benefits that you can out of a tricky situation, don't you agree?"

"I do not agree" Mirajane growls.

Natsu began to watch the two as they argued back and forth until he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looks toward the source to see Lisanna smiling at him.

"Why don't we leave these two to their antics shall we?" Lisanna suggests, pointing to the door.

Natsu nods, "Might be a good idea".

Natsu and Lisanna leave the cafeteria and the two arguing blondes. **(AN – Yes for those who don't realise, Mira is a blonde, Platinum Blonde to be exact)**

"So how are you enjoying Magnolia High Natsu?" Lisanna asks Natsu as they walk down the hallway.

"It's my third day here… I like it so far; you guys have been so great to me" Natsu smiles at Lisanna who smiles back.

"Thank you that's great to hear" Lisanna says happily.

The two continue to walk up and down the hallways of Magnolia High, happily talking about themselves, getting to know one another better.

They were happily sharing a joke when they heard a voice behind them, "Lisanna!"

Lisanna groans and they both turn around to see… Gray Fullbuster.

Gray was only wearing a sleeveless jacket and his boxers and didn't seem to realise it. He had raven black hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed too.

"Gray, what are you doing looking like you just hopped out of bed?" Lisanna sighs.

"Huh?" Gray mutters and looks down, "YIKES!" he yelps when he realises his current clothing state, "How'd that happen?" he says as he begins to place his hands around the band of his boxers.

"Gray stop!" Lisanna shouts out.

Gray looks up at Lisanna and then to his hands and yelps out again, "Why was I about to pull down my boxers, I don't have anything on under there!"

"We know" Natsu and Lisanna sigh while sweat-dropping.

"Anyway" Gray says as he composes himself and points at Natsu, "Are you cheating on me with him?" he asks angrily.

Natsu and Lisanna blink and then look at one another.

"W-we're n-not a th-thing" Lisanna stutters.

"Yeah… just… friends" Natsu struggles to say rubbing the back of his head.

"DON'T LIE!" Gray shouts out, "I've seen you with him before Lisanna".

Lisanna sighs, "Look Gray… even if me and Natsu were… together" she says whilst blushing, "It isn't any of your business anymore".

"IT IS! I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Gray shouts out.

"A few weeks ago you were, but not anymore… I can't abide your sub-conscious stripping" Lisanna says tiredly.

"I don't sub-consciously strip" Gray says defensively, taking off the jacket.

"You're doing it right now…" Natsu and Lisanna sweat-drop.

Gray turns to Natsu after dropping his jacket, "You're stealing my girlfriend away bro".

"Don't call me bro! And for your information she isn't your girlfriend and I'm not stealing her".

"Don't lie… It's not cool to steal another guy's girl idiot" Gray growls to Natsu.

"I know it's not… that's why I don't do it" Natsu growls back.

"Oh yeah!? Fight me!" Gray exclaims.

Natsu begins to shake with anger… then suddenly becomes calm, "Sorry, no can do… I'm on the council so I can't fight you" Natsu says regretfully.

Gray laughs, "You mean you're just too much of a cow-" Gray tries to finish but is stopped when he received a punch to the face from Lisanna, knocking him out.

"He always was a softie" Lisanna mutters.

"Why did you date that guy in the first place?" Natsu asks her.

Lisanna sighs, "He kept begging me to date him… I figured if a guy wanted me that bad then he must be worth a shot… but I couldn't stand his stripping".

Natsu nods while looking at the passed out Gray, "Fair enough… know the kind of guy you're looking for now?"

Lisanna nods and smiles at Natsu, "I got my eye on a guy".

Natsu smiles back at her, "Then ask him out on a date".

"That would be kind of difficult" Lisanna says dejectedly.

It seemed as though a question mark appeared above Natsu's head from his confusion, "Why?"

"Well… a lot of prettier girls like him as well and… one of them is Mirajane as well and I don't think I could do that to Onii-chan" Lisanna mutters.

"Mirajane likes him? Who is it? I want to know" Natsu says excitedly.

Lisanna laughs, "You really are dense aren't you" she says while walking away, softly laughing.

Natsu looks at her as she walks away.

 _Why am I dense because I asked who it is?_ He wondered.

….

"So where are we going?" Natsu asks Lisanna as they were walking.

"A place I always go on Lunch Breaks" Lisanna replies, saying nothing more.

Natsu wondered at this but kept silent. Lisanna took them behind the Kendo Hall and headed toward… a chicken coop.

Natsu laughs good naturedly, "You feed the chickens Lisanna?" Natsu asks.

Lisanna pulls out a few loaves of bread from her pockets, "Yeah, I usually buy a few extra loaves of bread from the canteen so I can give them something nice to eat" Lisanna pulls off a chunk of bread and throws it in; the six hens inside the coop attack it like piranha's.

"They have a healthy appetite" Natsu comments as Lisanna continue to throws chunks of bread inside the cage.

Lisanna laughs, "All they get fed primarily is dull seed, so fresh bread is like a treat for them; even if they're full they'll eat as much as they can".

Lisanna brushes her hands together once the last bit of bread was thrown and stands up, "We got maybe ten minutes left for lunch, you want to head back?"

"Yeah, we might as well" Natsu sighs and turns to leave.

"Just a moment Natsu" Lisanna calls out.

Natsu turns back to her and notices how nervous she was, "What is it Lisanna?"

Lisanna shuffles her body in nervousness, "When the day comes that you find out who Mira, myself and most of the other girls like… promise me you'll be as kind as you always are and make a decision".

Natsu scratches his head, "I don't know why it concerns me… but I promise to support you girls with whoever this guy is" Natsu pulls of a toothy grin.

Lisanna laughs, "You are really dense when It comes to this stuff Natsu… very well… until that day then" Lisanna then walks off leaving Natsu dumbfounded.

 _Lisanna can be pretty weird,_ Natsu thinks to himself as he walks away from the feasting chickens.

….

"Lisanna said that did she?" Mirajane asks Natsu after Natsu told her all that Lisanna said to him. They were currently doing PE against class 3C; currently they were stretching for some athletics training.

"Yeah… I found it kind of weird to be honest… why would it concern me?" Natsu asks her.

Mirajane shakes her head side to side, "Don't worry Natsu… nothing to worry about just yet" she sighs.

Natsu raises an eyebrow at her, "I can tell you two are sisters… you both talk in riddles" Natsu mutters in frustration.

Mirajane giggles, "You're really dense sometimes Natsu".

"Again, you and Lisanna are definitely sisters" Natsu mutters only making Mira giggle harder.

"Don't worry Natsu" Mirajane says after she calms down, "One day, maybe soon you will know what we mean".

"Hopefully very soon" Natsu smiles.

They then both laugh good-heartedly for different reasons but were cut short by a familiar voice.

"Natsu!" Erza exclaims, walking toward Natsu while he was still stretching, "Where were you at lunch?"

Natsu cocks his head at her, "Lunch? With my friends why?"

Erza sighs, "You are now a member of the Student Council Natsu, that means you will be spending your breaks in the Student Council room unless you have other commitments".

Natsu sighs, "C'mon Erza, if that's how it is how am I going to be with my friends?"

"I would rather that you didn't hang out with her" Erza says, looking pointedly at Mira who growls in return, "But there are always weekends where you can frolic with all of them if you wish… you must take your new position seriously".

Natsu growls and clenches his teeth, "I didn't ask to be a member of the student council or be your Treasurer Erza, so tell me… why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me?" Natsu asks fiercely, "There are plenty of students here who are probably more qualified and more eager than I".

"Qualified? There is no one in this school more qualified to handle finances than a person with the last name Dragneel" Erza counters.

"Dragneel? What about Natsu's family?" Mira asks, for once not angrily toward Erza.

Erza turns to Mira and sneers, "Well you see Mira-".

"ENOUGH!" Natsu exclaims in a growl, "That's enough Erza".

 _I was wondering how long it would take for someone to recognise my family name,_ Natsu though bitterly. But if Mira didn't know, then he would like to keep it that way.

"What's wrong Natsu? You look… panicky" Mira asks him.

Natsu glares at Erza who only just now seemed to realise that Natsu wanted to keep the truth of his family a secret.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Mira" Natsu mutters.

"But Natsu… I feel like you should tell me, after all I am your friend" Mira says softly.

"Oh yeah!?" Natsu turns to her, "What about you? You won't even tell me who this guy is that all the girls in this school apparently like so why should I tell you what's wrong?"

Mira looks at Natsu horrified, "Natsu?"

"Forget it Mira, I'm skipping class today" Natsu growls and gets up and leaves the sporting field.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Mira asks herself but Erza decided to answer.

"I didn't realise his name was such a burden… I suppose… I too would keep it secret" Erza mutters.

Mira looks up at her, "Tell me Erza".

Erza shakes her head, "There are only two ways you will find out… through Natsu… or there's this fabulous modern invention called the internet… you could try typing in 'Dragneel' and see what you get" with that Erza turns away.

Mira brought out her phone immediately and typed 'Dragneel' in the search bar… but her thumb hovered above the 'search' button. Did she want to find out this way? Or through the man she liked and possibly loved… If she did things the prior way… would Natsu ever forgive her?

Making up her mind… she turned off her phone without pressing search.

"I better go find Natsu" Mira mutters and sets off on a completely different kind of search.

….

"I suppose Lisanna showed you this place" Mirajane mutters behind his back; she had found him.

Natsu was found to be sitting on the ground at the chicken coop, watching the six hens peck around the cage.

Natsu sighs, "Yeah… this is where Lisanna and I went at lunch while you and Lucy were arguing".

Mirajane nods, "Fair enough… do you want to talk?"

Natsu looks up at her as she sits down next to him, "About?"

"A deal".

"A deal?"  
Mira nods, "If you tell me what was bothering you before… I will give you the identity of the man I like… maybe even love".

Natsu laughs, "It's not about fair transaction Mira… I'm not sure I want you to know… you may think of me differently".

Mira shakes her head, "How shallow do you take me to be Natsu? I don't care If you're a mass murderer or anything… I know the kind of person you are and nothing changes that opinion".

Natsu shakes his head and laughs, finishing with a sigh, "Very well… deal".

Mira smiles, "Then get on with it".

Natsu sighs, "Let me think… do you know about the Ten Ancient Families of Japan?"

"Yes… although I can only name three and two of them is because Lucy's family is one and Masters' family is also one of them".

Natsu nods, "I'm just glad he hasn't noticed me yet, either that or he doesn't care which is good… the Dragneel Family is on that list".

Mira looks at Natsu blankly, "I see… well… that's not so big, you dramatic" Mira laughs.

"That isn't all" Natsu says sombrely, "Have you ever heard of 'Scarlet Dora'?"

"Of course, they sell all kinds of neat little products… I always buy things from their lady's range" Mira giggles.

"The founder, owner and CEO of that company… is Igneel Draco Dragneel… otherwise my father" Natsu sighs out at last.

Mira looks at Natsu in shock, "You mean… not only is your family one of the ten most respected families in Japan… it's also probably the wealthiest?"

Natsu laughs, "Third wealthiest actually… but yes".

Mira looks at the chickens and gulps. She knew what she said… nothing would change. But how do you reply to your friend who just told you that all the time you've known them they were in fact a billionaire, or at least the heir to billions. Mira shakes her head in annoyance with herself… nothing changes.

"I think no differently of you Natsu… I'm surprised however" Mira says finally.

Natsu sighs in relief, "That's good… very good… now your turn" he says turning to Mira.

Mira looks at Natsu, not understanding what he meant, "Yes? What's my turn?"

Natsu laughs, "You need to tell me who you, Lisanna and all these other girls like… first of all who are these girls?"

Mira shifts uncomfortably, "Well… I suppose… I did say…" Mira sighs, defeated, "There is myself, Lisanna, Lucy, Erza and Kagura as far as I know".

Natsu blinks; that was weird… he assumed Kagura liked him, but it seemed he was wrong.

Mira takes a deep breath, "The guy… that we like…" Mira seemed unable to say it.

"Mira?"

Mira grits her teeth in annoyance and finally had enough it. She moved her head so fast toward Natsu's own that he thought she was going to head butt him in her annoyance; instead she kissed him.

The heat from her lips melted away any thought he retained within his mind, his body began to feel lightless in euphoria and he began to feel his consciousness slip into the deep pools of pleasure. It wasn't what he was expecting.

Suddenly however Mira pulled away from their kiss, "I'm sorry" she apologizes and runs away.

Natsu remained seated, stunned at the unprecedented events of that afternoon. The man the girls all liked… was him? Natsu Dragneel? The girls… Mirajane, Lisanna, Lucy, Erza and Kagura? And possibly more?

His thoughts were full of confusion and hesitation; what did he do now?

The bell signalling the end of school rang and the sound seemed to draw Natsu out of his internal battle and provide him an answer; he had to find Mira… he needed to tell her… how he felt about her.

 _ **Authors' Note – Well there you have it… Chapter Three. I hope you enjoyed it and all that and I hope that you will take ten seconds out of your day to write a quick review on your thoughts. I hope you enjoy the little cliffhanger, but since Chapter Four will be published with this chapter, it isn't much of a cliffhanger. Anyway read on!**_


	5. Discovery

_**Authors' Note – Hello Readers, here is Chapter Four 'Discovery'. I hope you enjoy it, but I have a feeling it will be short. I thank all those who have reviewed, favourite and followed this story. Now let's get reading.**_

Natsu ran toward the front gate when he heard the bell ring, signalling the end of the school day.

When he reached the gate, he was met by the sight of a waiting Lisanna and Elfman.

"Hey Natsu, what's the hurry… can't wait to get home?" Lisanna asks pleasantly as Natsu skids to a stop in front of them.

"Never mind all that, have you seen Mirajane?" Natsu pants out.

The twins shake their heads side to side.

"I haven't seen Mira-nee since you two bailed from class half an hour ago" Elfman replies, "You better not have done anything unmanly toward Mira-nee, Natsu".

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lisanna asks Natsu, ignoring Elfman.

Natsu looks at Lisanna and suddenly remembered what she told him at lunch.

 _I got my eye on a guy… a lot of prettier girls like him as well and one of them is Mirajane as well._

He now knew that Mirajane liked him, possibly even loved him, so that means…

Lisanna seemed to interpret every word floating inside his thoughts, "You know… don't you?" she asks him quietly, barely audible.

Natsu nods and Lisanna sighs, "She must really be upset right now".

"Yeah… now… I am afraid she'll do something stupid" Natsu worries over his friend.

Lisanna nods, "Yes that's very probable indeed".

"I don't know what's going on" Elfman interrupts, "But if Mira-need is upset, then I have a good idea where she is".

Natsu looks up at Elfman in surprise, "Really? Where?"

"There's a cave on the north side the beach on a cliff face… we used to go there as kids" Elfman says and immediately Natsu sets off, "There's a rough path from the beach to the cave!" Elfman calls out.

Elfman looks over at his twin, "So… you going to tell me what's going on?"

Lisanna shakes her head, "You just might find out on your own Elfman".

Elfman scoffs and watches Natsu disappear down the street, running with the devil on his heels.

….

Mirajane's tears swelled around her eyes before they drop onto the rocky floor of the ledge. She was at the cave her and her two siblings, Elfman and Lisanna used to play at when they were little… now what was once a place of great happiness for her, is a place where twice she has been greatly upset.

The first time was two years ago, when her parents passed away, the second time… was now. Her heart felt as though it were going to split in half from the pain… it was strange… emotion isn't physical but it sure felt like it.

Mirajane sighs as she looks up at the sun that was preparing to set along the horizon.

She looks down; fifty feet below waves crashed against jagged rock.

Could she do it? Could she end this pain? Just one step and…

"Mirajane!" a voice called behind her.

Mirajane turns, "Why… why are you here?" she sobs in despair… and defeat.

…

Natsu crawled up the jagged stone path until he reached Mirajane who was staring at him with malice in her heart.

"Mira?" Natsu asks softly.

"What do you want Natsu?" she cried out, "Have you come to make fun?"

Natsu shakes his head, "Step away from the edge Mira" he orders softly.

Mirajane laughs, "Why? What's the point? I don't… I don't want to feel this… this pain anymore" she sobs out in melancholy.

"Then don't feel it! You don't need to feel it!" Natsu cries out.

Mirajane laughs, "Don't play with me Natsu… I can't stand it anymore" she takes on step closer to the edge; one more step and she'll fall.

Natsu begins to panic, "Mira… don't do it".

Mirajane smiles at the man she loves, "It was fun… at first… having these feelings".

"Mira" Natsu cries.

Mirajane takes the last step.

…

Mirajane's eyes open as she gasps in a large lungful of air. She was laying down on solid ground… on sand… she was on the beach.

"Where…?" Mirajane tries to ask herself.

"You're on the north side of the beach, not far from where you were originally" a voice answers her.

Mirajane looks to her right in surprise to see… Lucy?

"Lucy?" Mirajane asks but the girl shakes her head.

The girl looked exactly like Lucy Heartfillia in every detail; from her blonde hair and busty figure, to that freckle on her right cheek… she was identical.

"My name is Ashely… Ashley Heartfillia, Lucy is my twin sister" the girl, Ashley tells her.

Mira nods understanding, "Where…? Where's Natsu?" but even as she says this she notices a limp body on the ground next to her, "NATSU!" she screams as she crawls to him.

"I can only see three reasons why someone would do what he did; he's a fool, he's brave or he's madly in love with you" Ashley mutters.

"What do you mean? What did he do?" Mira asks urgently, relaxing after finding a pulse on Natsu's neck.

"After you stepped off the cliff, he immediately jumped after you and caught you… he used himself as a shield to protect you, but you guys were lucky… you both avoided the rocks and I was able to get you guys out before he hit his head too much… as it is… he's still probably going to have a concussion".

"We need to get him to a hospital" Mirajane thinks out loud urgently.

However, Ashely shakes her head, "My mom… and Lucy's… is a nurse and she taught her two daughters basic medical training… he'll be fine with some rest and attention".

Mira nods, "Then we need to get him somewhere safe".

"Where does he live? His parents will be worried, it's dark after all".

Only when Ashley said this did Mira notice the sun was long gone and was replaced by a half moon.

"He lives on his own and… I don't know where he lives" Mira mutter frustrated.

Ashley sighs, "Not even a general idea?"

Mira thinks and suddenly remembers what Natsu said at the end of his first day.

"He said he lived right near the ocean, and if he was pointing in the right direction it should be here on the north side of the beach" Mira recalls excitedly.

Ashley groans, "Well… that does narrow it down… but not enough".

Mira puts a finger to her chin, "He said it was an apartment".

Ashely rolls her eyes and reaches down to grabs Natsu's pants.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Mira asks outraged as Ashley begins to dissect the contents of Natsu's pockets before pulling out his wallet.

"I'm looking for some form of address" Ashely mutters.

"Well… I could call it something else" Mira mutters.

Ashley pulls out a white card from Natsu's wallet.

"Here we are… he lives… IN EXCEED APARTMENTS!" Ashley calls out shocked.

Mira looks at Ashley blankly, "Exceed Apartments? Where is that?"

Ashley looks at Mira as though she were stupid, "It's the most fancy and expensive Apartment Block in Fiore!".

Mira shrugs, "If you told me that a few hours ago I would've laughed you off, but… turns out Natsu is heir to a multi-billion-dollar firm".

"You don't say" Ashley sweat drops.

Ashely picks herself up from the sand, "Well, I guess we have no choice but to take him there… come on… it's just down the road" and with that, Ashley and Mira begin to drag Natsu the full three hundred metre trek to Exceed Apartments.

…

"Wow!" was all that Mira could say when they arrived in the Exceed Apartments Lobby.

The Hall was primarily lighted by a golden chandelier with crystals, the floors were carpeted in Turkish patterns and a large marble fireplace covered an entire side of the hall with a cheery fire blooming.

"I agree… this is… something else" Ashley agrees as they walk toward the receptionist desk while holding up Natsu.

"Excuse me?" Mira asks and the receptionist looks up.

"Can I help you?" the lady asks doubtfully.

"Yes, this is our friend Natsu… Natsu Dragneel and he… lives here" Mirajane says pleasantly.

The lady takes a closer look at Natsu and smiles, "Yes, I recognise him… what happened?"

"He hit his head pretty hard... he's unconscious but in no real danger" Ashley replies.

The lady nods, "I suppose you'll be needing his apartment then… do you have a card?"  
Mirajane smiles and holds up the key card that Ashley gave her, "We found his own, I suppose that'll do right?"  
The lady nods, "His apartment is the penthouse, you can allow yourselves inside".

"Arigato" the girls thank the lady and head to the elevator.

Once inside, Mirajane inserted the key card and pressed the button 'P' for penthouse.

Mirajane looks over at Ashley who was frowning, "What's wrong Ashley?"

"Natsu owns the penthouse right?"

"Yes, I guess he does".

"In Exceed Apartments, the best apartments in Fiore" Ashley continues and Mira nods.

"And if the penthouse is the best room in a building then… doesn't that mean that Natsu owns the best apartment in all of Fiore?"

Mirajane looks at Ashley blankly before realising just what she was getting at. Natsu as very likely the richest person in all of Fiore!  
The elevator doors open and the pair step inside Natsu's apartment.

"HOLY CRAP!" the girls voice together at the sight before them. No written word could describe this luxury and class for an apartment… none.

The apartment was perfectly blended with modern elegance and classic luxury. A modernised chandelier hung over the main living area and the kitchen was a mass of electronic and stainless steel appliances. The dining table and chairs were well preserved antiques and the couches were very old fashioned. To top it off an eighty-inch smart television hung over a very classic style marble fireplace which was currently burning brightly.

"We can admire his apartment later, right now we need to get him to his bed" Ashley interrupted Mira and her admiration of the apartment so far.

Mira gives a start, "Yes… you're right" and with that the two drag Natsu the last few steps to his bedroom where they were greeted by the sight of a large canopied bed.

"I swear that bed could fit ten people in it comfortably" Mira mutters to herself, but Ashley who laughs.

"From what I hear from Lucy… it just might need to" but Ashley stopped laughing immediately once she received a monstrous glare from Mira.

After that the two didn't say a word to one another as they lay Natsu under the covers of his bed and began to nurse him.

 _I hope he wakes up soon,_ Mirajane thought to herself. _It's all my fault._

….

Natsu Dragneel woke to a terrible headache.

He opened his eyes to see his bedroom ceiling, which was strange; last thing he remembered was jumping off the cliff after Mira.

"You're awake" Mira's voice said. Natsu looks to the left and see's Mira sitting on a chair, watching him.

"Hey Mira… how'd I get here?"

"After you saved me from the jump, Ashley and I dragged you back here so you could rest".

"Ashley?"

Mira smiles, "She's Lucy's twin sister… If it weren't for her, we both probably would've died".

Natsu smiles slightly, "I'll have to thank her, where is she?"

"She left a little under an hour ago now… she said that you'll be okay so she left… but I decided you needed someone there when you woke up".

Natsu nods, "I'm surprised I'm not in the hospital".

Mira giggles, "That's where I thought you should go too, but Ashley has medical training and she said that your head wound wasn't too serious".

Natsu nods, "Do you want to talk about it Mira?"

Mira looks at him in surprise; she'd hoped that he would forget about all that happened and the reasons until at least tomorrow, "I guess I can".

Natsu turns a pair of serious onyx eyes toward her, "What kind of idiot thought it'd be a good idea to commit suicide like that?"

Mira smiles ironically, "Well… my head was all over the place at that point".

"You can say that again" Natsu mutters, "Just promise you won't do anything else that's stupid and pointless".

Mirajane laughs, "I can't stop being human Natsu".

Natsu smiles at her, "Yes I suppose that's true".

"So what now?" Mira asks, hoping that Natsu would understand her question.

Luckily, he did; Natsu sat up until his back was against the headboard, "So you like me Mira?"

"No, I don't like you Natsu" Mira smiles.

Natsu looks at her in confusion, "But I thought…"

Mira begins to laugh uncontrollably and when she settled down she says, "I don't like you Natsu… I love you".

Natsu giggles at himself for not getting it at first.

"So what now Natsu?" Mira asks quietly.

Natsu looks at her and sees her on the verge of tears; she was afraid of the worst.

Natsu reaches out a finger and wipes away her tears.

"Natsu?" Mira asks him quietly, wondering why he was doing this.

But Natsu didn't want to reply in words; instead he leaned in toward her… and kissed her.

The sweet sensation washed over both Mira and Natsu like a flood; the warmth spread throughout their limbs to the fingers and toes. Bliss was this moment, when these two were finally connected for the first time.

When the two forced eachother to part for air, Natsu leaned his forehead against Mira's own.

"I love you too Mirajane" he whispers to her.

Mira begins to cry, but not of tears of sadness… but of tears of joy.

 _ **Authors' Note – Well… that was a short chapter, but I ran out of plot. Plus… this chapter felt weird to me for some reason, please tell me if it felt a little odd to you as well… I feel as though it wasn't me writing is all. I have a feeling someone might comment on my choice of name for Ashley Heartfillia… well I now even some major fans might forget because it is voted as the worst arc but… do you remember Edolas Lucy? Edolas Lucy's last name was 'Ashley' and I thought (If I'm going to have a twin for Lucy, her name can't be Lucy cause that'll be weird… so why not use Edolas Lucy's last name?). Anyway, I hope I'm just mistaken about this chapter and that you enjoyed it… btw I am surprised by how many people are enjoying this fanfiction so far, so thank you.**_


	6. Authors' Announcement

**Author's Announcement**

 **Sorry but this isn't the next chapter of Natsu the Harem Dora. It's been two weeks since I last published a chapter and I thought you all needed to have your minds put at rest.**

 **No I have not abandoned this story, I have just been running through some problems with my laptop for for past couple of weeks; hard drive is outdated and can no longer process all my software.**

 **From when I am writing this (at the town library, yuck!) I hope that my laptop will be ready by tomorrow so I can post two new chapters over the weekend.**

 **If It doesn't go as planned, please be patient as I will, no matter whatcontinue this story… I like this story after all. I already had Chapter Five done and Chapter Six not far till it was finished, so as soon as my laptop is ready I should be ready to publish.**

 **I apologize for the delay yet again,**

 **Eldart**

 **PS - These computers at the library are TERRIBLE!**


	7. Letter to You

**To all Readers of 'Natsu the Harem Dora',**

 **My computer is all fixed now and one of the first things I did was re-read the four Chapters of this story to try and get the story running through my mind once more.**

 **It was a failure. I am what you may call a continuous writer, I constantly need to keep writing in order to keep the flow, it's impossible for me to stop it for three weeks and then continue. After reading it again, I saw so many things that could be improved, so many things that felt so rushed, and let us not go into too much detail over that shockingly bad scene in Chapter Four; I can't believe I wrote that.**

 **Right now, as you're reading this you are probably thinking that I am going to drop the story, o' contrare I intend to re-write it. I just… I just don't feel the magic in how I have written this story so far, and readers such as yourselves deserve better.**

 **I look now and I have over a hundred users, following this story; It's even apart of two communities, which I am very happy about.**

 **The re-write will still have the same setting; Normal World, Fairy Tail references, Natsu is a chick-magnet and struggling through High School.**

 **I will keep the story posted up for one week before I bring it down… and that will also be the day I post the first chapter of the re-write, 'Summer'. The reason for that title is that I am basically calling the story 'Natsu'.**

 **I apologize for all this havoc, and it's hard to write when I am now digging through mountains of essays and assignments for school, but the very least I will do every Saturday is post a new Chapter, likely it will be two.**

 **Let me know what you want to see in the re-write, I am going to have a dozen girls in the Harem so pick wisely people (Yes, you decide who goes in, so rattle off the twelve girls you want to see in the Harem and I will tally up the results).**

 **Thank you, you guys are awesome, and look out for the re-write on the 19** **th** **of November, 2016 Australia.**

 **Eldart**

 **PS – As I post this notice I will also be bringing down my two-shots, I want to feel like I'm having a fresh start but I can't bring myself to bring down 'Knightwalker and Dragneel', cause after all (puts on a shy face) it was my first.**


	8. Yeah It Happened

_**Authors' Note – Hey readers, Eldart here. Bad news and I know you guys are going to hate me now but… I'm dropping this story; in fact, I'm dropping Fanfiction all together. You see, I thought writing fanfiction was going to be a way for me to relieve some stress from school and everyday life but it had the opposite effect. I am stressed to the max it is ridiculous; I can't keep up. So, I'm dropping Fanfiction. However, there is a silver lining for you guys.**_

 _ **Last week I was telling my friend James all about this and he has offered to take up fanfiction and my story. James has already made an account under his own name, James Schaeche; I think that's because he actually wants to become an author and has no qualms having people know his actual name. The guy is great friend of mine, since I was five actually and tell the truth… he's a far better writer than me. So, he has agreed to delay his personal work and write fanfiction for a while. He's already written a couple chapters which I have read and it is amazing work. He's pulling a spin on the story concept however. He's giving it a 'Magic School' theme, you know the anime where the kids go to a magic academy and it's like a boarding school… yeah that sort of thing. He says he'll post some chapters sometime throughout the weekend, so look out for them… he's titled it 'Fiore Academy'. I'm sorry I've been so lazy with fanfiction… but I've been using all my active hours tunnelling through homework, assignments and essays and woodwork projects. Anyway, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy James' writing.**_


End file.
